A Special Brand OF Happy
by The Koda Trinity
Summary: L has met his match...AND IT'S NOT KIRA! B: We have revised chappie 9....It is betters now! We are working on chappie 10 and shall keep you posted..
1. Day 1

Disclaimer: We own nothing (BUT BeeBee!!!!!) TT-TT we wish we owned L………damn them.

A/N:

S.A.B.: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

S.: Hello all you happy people! My name is Sam and I'm one of the three wondrous girls who make up the Koda Trinity!

A.: Hello peoples! I'm Amanda, or Mandy….or Ari….yeah I have a lot of names…. ((B.: That's nothing! S.: SHUT UP ITS NOT YOUR TURN! *beats with a stick* B.: *shouts between blows* You're Abusive!)) *rolls eyes*you two done? ((S & B: *nod*)) Thank you. Thanks for reading hope you like it!

B.: Now?

S.: *nods*

B.: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm Bellah! Or Jaimie! Or Saysha! Or Sarora! Or-… ((S. & A.: *cover Bellah's mouth* S.: Get to the point.)) okay… We're having a lot of fun writing this thing so you better enjoy it! If you flame, I make smores.

S.A.B.: YUUUUUUM smorey goodness….!

S.: Yes I am the only sane one here….. T-T

B & A: HEEEY! That's not nice….

S.: Is it true?

B & A: Maaaayyyyyyyybbbbeehhhhhhhh. But they don't know that…

S.: Yet. They will see.

S.A.B.: ENJOY!!!!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

Day 1

Plain white sneakers slid onto the hardwood floor of the large antique bookstore, quickly followed by three pairs of professionally polished black shoes. The owner of the store, a foreign woman in her early fifties who stood behind the register, had already been informed of their intent; to find a unique text of which only three volumes existed. Shadowed black eyes slowly scanned the area from hunched shoulders. "Well…spread out and find it," he said in a monotone. The officers responded immediately to L's orders without the slightest hesitation. Scattering themselves throughout the arrangement of book filled shelves. L followed after them at his usual pace. He began lazily dragging his forefinger across the spines of the books to his right; his left hand pinching the stick of a lollipop.

A soft echoing tune drifted from the back of the store. L cocked his head to one side, intrigued by the disembodied humming. As he drew closer to the fascinating sound he discovered what appeared to be a pair of floating feet, tapping in rhythm to the beat of the simple song. When he approached he realized that the tapping feet were attached to a young girl with short bright blue hair. She was "sitting" in an Elizabethan style chair, her feet where her head should have been, and vice versa. A book balanced perfectly at arm's length on her right palm, the left resting underneath her head. He couldn't help but satisfy his curiosity, "What…is that?"

"Hmm?" the girl looked up, or rather looked sideways at the male.

"That song…what is it?"

"It's a French song." She grinned. She spoke in an infantile tone.

"Yes, but…what is its title?"

"Ooh, 'Le pont d'Avignon.'" She giggled while responding. L contemplated for a moment.

"…Sing it."

"Really?!" her voice hit a high note, causing L's eye to involuntarily twitch.

"Yes…I'm curious."

"Kay-kay!!" she said excitedly, hitting the note again; twitch.

"Sur le pont d'Avignon,

On y danse, on y danse,

Sur le pont d'Avignon,

On y danse tout en rond."

"Mildly irksome, but I can deal." He nodded slowly.

"So, Can I help you with something?" she asked still grinning widely. He shook his head only once and responded with a dull, "No." "You suuure?" she held out the "sure" in a cutesy sort of way, her voice nearly hitting the twitch note.

"I'm quite positive." He began to walk off, only to come to a halt, and then walk the same amount of steps backward. He looked to the title of the book the blue-haired songstress was reading. It was the book he needed, so, he plucked it from its perch.

"HEY!" she said falling onto the rug with a thud. "Ouchy. That's MINE!" she yelled snatching it back.

"I need that."

"Well I was READING it!"

"I need it for an investigation."

"Don't care!" she said happily reclaiming her position on the chair.

"Give it to me." He said with a look.

"What's the magic word?" she looked at him expectantly.

"There are no magic words." He stated flatly. Her face faltered for a moment, then regained its happy.

"No word. No book." She said matter-of-factly. He grumbled at her frivolous manner.

"…please." he said reluctantly.

"Danke!" high note; …twitch. She readily handed him the book, a smug smile painted across her face. He turned to walk away, flipping the book to the direct middle, only to pause mid-step. He could almost hear her mental count down. ((A/N: S.: …3 A.: ….2 B.:….1!!!))

"I can't read this." He stated flatly.

"I thought not. I can!" She said in a sweet little voice, her hand already held out.

"Translate." He said placing the book in her ready and willing fingers. She sat up in a relatively normal fashion, with her legs tucked under her bottom.

"This…..may take a while." She stated opening the book to the first page. Touta Matsuda, aka Taro Matsui, one of the attending officers, ran over to L and the strange girl. ((A/N: The Rookie. For those of you who don't know :P))

"Ah, sir you found the book!! Good, we should leave." He nervously glanced behind him, the woman at the register sending him an obvious death glare with icy blue eyes, a large pile of scattered books littering the floor.

"She's translating." L said not even bothering to glance up.

"We could bring her with us! But we have to go! Now!" L looked to him, "…Sir." The girl's face perked at the mention of going with the officers.

"You're going to clean that." he said calmly indicating the obscene mess. Matsui's face fell.

"But I didn't-"

"You're going to pick those up." L said again calmly. Matsui sighed as the other two officers began picking up the books.

"But, I want to go, per favore?!?!?!!?!?!??!!" twitch.

"…..no."

"S'il vous plaît!?!?!?" she pleaded, her eyes growing big and watery.

"………………..no."

"PLEASE!?!?!?!?!?!?" she begged, her bottom lip quivering.

"…………………………….ugh, very well, if you must." he sighed in his inevitable defeat.

"Excellent!!!" she yelled excitedly jumping up from the chair and hugging the book tightly. She eagerly raced up the spiral staircase, returning a few minutes later with a hat over her bob cut blue hair, a large white book bag strapped to her back. "Ready!" she squeaked. The agents had picked up the books in a haphazard fashion. The girl waved to the scowling woman behind the counter, "Au revoir Mama!" the woman's scowl faded into a rather pleased smile as she waved back to her odd daughter. The party then quickly left the store, before they could cause damage of a more permanent nature.

The girl looked around wide-eyed at the large plush interior of the car. Her mind and eyes working together to memorize everything detail she saw. She clashed horribly with the rest of the group. While they, save L, looked professional and clean cut, her outfit was anything but. Starting with her feet, she wore black and white converse sneakers, with similarly colored long stockings that ended at her knee. Where the socks ended her ebony colored Capri's began. The shirt she wore was white with a ChocoCat caricature on the front; a patchwork black vest over-top. To complete her outfit she wore a monochromatically striped stocking cap, with dangling balls on either side of her cheeks. The fuzzes on the end constantly tickled her nose, causing small giggles to erupt at random times.

Matsui, who was sitting next to her in the back seat, appraised her for a moment before asking, "So, what's your name?"

"Sarabellah, but you can call me BeeBee. That's what Mama calls me."

"Cerebellum? Like the part of the brain?"

"No," she said shaking her head causing one of the fuzzes to smack L in the face, making him blink. "S-A-R-A-B-E-L-L-A-H. Like Sara and Bellah, but you smush 'em together!" when she said "smush" she smacked the palms of her hands together. L stared at the monochromatic girl; "BeeBee." was all he said before placing the lollipop into his mouth. She grinned, "You got it! Now it's your turn!"

"What? Oh right, you mean our names. Well umm I'm Matsui. The driver up there is Moji." Taro said, "This is Aizaw….uh I mean Aihara." he stumbled nervously over the fake names as he indicated the two other officers in the front seats.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance!" BeeBee chirped smiling widely at each of them.

"And what's yooours?" she ask rolling her head in L's direction.

"…….Ryuzaki." L said bluntly after pulling the lollipop out of his mouth.

"Hmmm…. Ryuzaki…….Ryuzaki, Miuzaki,...Ryuzaki, Miuzaki, Reo, Meeo, Reo, Meeo…….MEEKO!"

"What?" L asked, looking at her inquisitively.

"Meeko." She nodded once smiling. Taro leaned up to Aihara speaking softly.

"Isn't that the name of an American raccoon?" Aihara nodded a couple of times. They both shrugged.

"…call me L." he said returning the lollie to his mouth.

"OK MEEKO!!!" she squeaked; twitch.

Taro was first through the double doors of headquarters. He saluted the chief before laying his briefcase down onto the table and slumping into a chair. Soon after him was Aihara, still mentally comparing L to the fictitious raccoon. Moji walked in silently after him and went directly to his desk, not making any eye contact, and getting quickly to work. L brought up the rear of the detective force, using his average pace, the lollie now but a stick, which he promptly tossed into the trash. BeeBee walked in spinning, helicopter style. Watari walked over to greet L, "Something followed you home, Sir?" he said with an amused chuckle.

"Who is that?" the chief asked in surprise indicating BeeBee who was still twirling in one spot.

"BeeBee" L stated.

"And why is she here?" the chief demanded.

"We need the book translated." L answered grabbing a bag of marshmallows seemingly from nowhere.

"But I though you knew-…"

"Don't say it."

Watari regarded the spinning girl for a moment. "She is rather delightful, Sir."

"WOW, this is magnificently huge; exceptionally larger than my room." She paused in mid-twirl, "then again, my room is the crawlspace under the stairs." Taro practically jumped up.

"You live in a crawlspace under the stairs?!?!?!?!?!??!?"

"Mhm!!!!" she stated resuming her twirl. L looked at Watari.

"Delightful." he repeated.

"Your mother makes you live there?!?!? Well, she did seem a little up-tight but..." Taro said remembering the scowl from the dark haired women at the bookstore.

"No Silly!! It's by choice! Mama actually thinks I should move back to my room, but I prefer my cubby."

"Why would you choose live there?" L asked with an honest curiosity.

"It's cozy and there are spiders. Oo! Did you know there are approximately 37,500 known species of spiders? 250 of which live in my cubby….at least I think it's 250. They're always moving so it's really difficult to count them all, then of course there's the dim lighting."

"Yes I did know that, although I was not aware of the residents of your "cubby"."

"Oo did you know-…?"

"yes." He interrupted. She paused, staring at him while cocking her head to one side with a grin.

"Do you know everything?" she asked thoughtfully staring at him with deep turquoise eyes.

"Yes, I do." He put another marshmallow in his mouth.

"You're weird. I like you!" She said giggling. L twitched and grabbed two more marshmallows eating one and holding the other in his hand as he crouched on his couch. BeeBee stood swinging her arms around her as she started to hum the little French song from before. Then she skipped across the length of the room, plopping down next to L on the couch. "Whatcha doin'?" she asked playfully.

"…"

"Are you playing chess? You have a chess set so I'd imagine you are. I play too. Who do you play with? Do you play by yourself? I'll play with-…!" he stuffed the remaining marshmallow into her mouth. Watari leaned over and whispered to L, while BeeBee chewed, still mumbling with her mouth full.

"Don't worry sir; she'll be gone once we get the translations."

"Watari, we're going to need more marshmallows." L stated looking up at him as BeeBee swallowed. BeeBee then unyieldingly continued.

"As I was saying…"

END OF DAY 1

O0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

A/N:

S.A.B.: First chappie complete! *unite fists*

S.: did I just do that….yes…I did…..damn…

B.: Come on, you know you liiiiiiked it.

A.: *giggles*

S.: -.- yes….yes I did…..damn it.

A & B: YAY! ^_^

S.: ^-^ mines cuter…. :P

B.: ^.^ No mine is cuter.

A.: See what I have to deal with?

S.: *glare* Oh please Amanda… all I have to say is, CSI. Enough said.

A.: . . I have no idea what you're talking about….I can quit anytime I want.

S.: Then do it now.

A.: Maybe tomorrow….Or next week…or never….

S & B: We heard that. *glare*

A.: … NEVER! *clings to Grissom*

B.: Ooooooook??? O.o' Please review! ………..And be QUICK about it! Oh and if you'd like to hear the melody to B.B.'s little song it is available for viewing on youtube under the name Koda's Recording, compliments of myself. *proud smirk*

S&B: Yeah, yeah, yeah. *roll eyes*

B.: *glares* Anyway, tell us what you think Okies! We need REVIEWS!!!!!


	2. Day 4

A/N:

SAB: Welcome to chappie….2! YAY!

B.: We're having trouble holding back our excitement, we've been planning chappies for about a week now….

A.: yes we have and I have the bags under my eyes to prove it.

B.: Sleep? Who needs Sleep? We need no sleep! I can go on like this for DAYS!

A.:???

S.: Who needs sleep when you have Death Note? AND L!!!!!! …… don't stare at me…. .

A.: Point made….*not staring*

B.: *stare*……….YAY L!!!

S.: *happy face*

A.: Fear Sam's happy face…..

S.: *glare* eh yeah…you're right….wait…we got off topic again……what were we talking about? *scrolls up* OH! Chappie! Yeah… this is Day 4! If you're wondering what happened to days 2 and 3, let's say there's a lot of twitching involved.

SAB: *giggle*

SAB: …we really don't know what else to say so, ENJOY THE SHOW!!!!!!!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Day 4

After three days of BeeBee's special brand of "happy," most of the task force seemed to be in a better mood. All except L, who seemed to be getting easily annoyed more often than usual. The main room of headquarters was filled with its usual officers. In fact the only seeming difference was a curious brown package sitting on the table, a small tag on top of it reading "To: BeeBee." L sat at a console in the corner checking the door every few moments to see if _she_ had come in yet. His mind flashed to the day before.

_L looked to the console security cameras scanning for BeeBee. He soon saw her blue bobbed hair bouncing toward the elevator singing her song. Then suddenly she froze, her song silenced as a small girl holding her father's hand came into her line of vision. The girl seemed not but four years old at most, her other hand clutching a pink stuffed bunny. BeeBee stared unmoving as the two passed. Her eyes never left the doll. When they had gone out of sight BeeBee shook her head slightly as if braking out of a trance, then resumed skipping to the elevator. L's mind quickly began to form an equation, "Stuffed toy…plus BeeBee…equals silence…I am a genius." He got up from his chair, a little more life in his step as he walked to the couch and sat down. "Watari." He said to his assistant._

"_Yes, Sir." The older man answered walking over._

_"I need you to do something for me…"_

L kept glancing at the door, waiting for BeeBee. She came skipping into the room, singing her song loudly. In a monotone all of the officers, save L, said, "Hey BeeBee." Taro looked back at her. The first thing he noticed was her hair…it was pure white with long French braided pigtails and red ribbons at the ends.

"Wait, didn't you have blue hair yesterday?!?!" he asked turning completely around.

"Yes that's correct! I changed it." She said smiling.

"But…it's longer." He said still puzzled.

"They are wigs Taro! I figured that would be relatively obvious. " she giggled.

"If those are wigs, then what does your real hair look like?" BeeBee then immediately looked the other way.

"Qu'est-ce qui est cela?" she asked skipping to the package quickly. She poked it, "Hmm, interesting coffee colored cube! Huh……?" she saw the tag and commenced ripping the brown box open. Inside rested a lanky, fuzzy, brown bear. She picked it up, a blank look spreading across her face. L stared at her silence as she appraised the toy. _Yes, its working_ he thought to himself. "Ooh! It's so CUTE!!!!!" she yelled twirling with the bear. L's face fell as he whispered in a monotone that only Watari who was standing near him heard.

"Damn." After L's expletive was spoken Watari couldn't help but smile. BeeBee still spun with the bear, her deep purple dress billowing slightly as she twirled. Her black stockings kept her legs warm against the wind she was creating, while her purple crocs made an annoying squeak on the floor. She stopped her twirl and thought for a moment.

"You are just positively precious! What should I name you?" she looked at the bear with a slightly tilted head. "Hmm…Yoda….Coco….KODA!!!!" she smiled and hugged the bear, now bestowed with the name Koda, close to her chest then pulled him back and cocked her head again. "Hmm you're missing something Koda…" she twirled one of her braids around one finger while she looked at the bear, thinking. "Hmm…." Her finger touched her ribbon, "AH yes that's it! I've got it!" she untied the ribbon and retied it around his neck in a bow; it matched rather well, as if it had always been there. "Excellent!" she said jumping, exceedingly happy. "We're going to be great friends, aren't we Koda?" She nodded the bear's head in agreement.

The entire team was now staring at BeeBee as if they had just witnessed a psychotic episode. Taro leaned over to Aihara, "Umm, is she talking to the bear?"

"You mean Koda….yeah….I think she is." Aihara said shaking his head. L stared at them.

"…." He looked to Watari as if to say, "why?" Watari in response shrugged.

"It was a valiant effort sir." L just shook his head and put a lollie in his mouth to sooth himself. He glanced at BeeBee; she was teaching Koda her song, complete with choreography.

"Excellent Koda you're getting it! Bien! Tres bien!" she twirled the bear.

"What have I done…?" L whispered, staring at Koda. BeeBee seemed to spot L for the first time since arriving and ran over.

"Meeko!!! Look!! Isn't he adorable?" she put Koda in front of L's face. "His name is Koda!"

"I gathered as much." He said a hint of desperation in his voice. He looked at the bear apologetically. BeeBee seemed to have a realization.

"Oh!!!" she withdrew several pieces of neatly folded paper from a pocket in the front of the dress, "Here you are, Meeko!" she handed him the papers, he took them staring.

"What are these?"

"The translations. That's what I'm here for, remember?" she said starting to slowly dance with Koda. L blinked and looked to the paper, unfolding and reading. His eyes seemed to widen, not only were there literal translations of the ancient text, one page per piece of paper, but there were more understandable explanations of what each line meant; explaining both its significance to the author and to the task at hand.

"Wow. Good job BeeBee." He said, a little in shock. Watari leaned over his shoulder and took a glance at the papers. He had a similar reaction.

"Very impressive, miss."

"Merci, grand pere!" L looked to her inquisitively.

"Grandpa?" he asked tilting his head. Watari chuckled.

"I think it's rather charming, sir." He patted BeeBee on the head. She smiled and hugged Koda while walking to the couch and plopping down in front of the chess set.

"Meeko! Want to play?" L looked up. _Wait…I could beat her…._ He stood slowly and walked over.

"Alright." He sat down across from her and pulled the chess set to the middle of the table. She quickly put Koda on the table and spun around and sat so that she was looking upside down at the board her feet crossed and hanging off the back of the couch.

"Ok you're move first!" She said with a grin. He made his move, BeeBee thought for a moment then moved a piece. The whole room was silent, watching as they moved their pieces. A total of five moves took place before BeeBee smiled and looked at him, "Checkmate Meeko." Twitch.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N:

S: YAY! Koda rocks!!!

A.: Yes Yes he does.

B.: Hence the name…

S.: yeah…NOW YOU GET OUR NAME!!! YAY!! :3 sorry I'm feeling random tonight.

A & B: this is different than any other day because….?

S.: *glare* Run…..Run now…..If you value your life…Run now….

A.: *running* BYE!

B.: *stands there* you're not going to do anything to me…I'm too cute! *smiles*

S.: ….*takes a step* oh really now? Are you sure? Absolutely positive that I…being me, wouldn't harm you? *evil smile*

B.: ………………. WAIT FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs after Amanda*

S.: *satisfied smirk* hehehehehe I'm good….well we're working on Chappie 3….hope you liked Chappie 2….I'm gonna go catch them and have "Fun" see ya!!! REVIEW! Oh hey watch this…. BELLAH AMANDA!!! LOOK! ITS EDWARD!!

B & A: WHERE?!?!?!?!?! *run back*

S: *evil chuckle* works every time……


	3. Day 4 later that evening

SAB: This…is chapter three….we spent so much time making it perfect…please…read….

O0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Day 4 (later that night)

The only light in the darkened headquarters was that of the computer screen, which illuminated L's face. L, curious about the bouncing girl's origins, had typed BeeBee's name into a database, "Sarabellah Dusol," her name having been mentioned in passing in the days before. He found a few mundane articles that mentioned BeeBee in things such as the honor roll and other accolades. He had expected this, the next article that popped up, he hadn't been expecting. "Civilians Caught in Crossfire." His black orbs scanned the article quickly, picking up a few key phrases. "…Police and criminal shootout on the street only minutes away from the local elementary school…Four injured with one fatality…Male in his early thirties…Deceased leaves behind wife and young daughter…" His eyes widened in realization.

BeeBee sat in her cubby, a net of soft pink and orange Christmas lights were strung across the angled ceiling, casting an ethereal glow which filled the tiny space. The floor was only big enough for her small cot, a couple of books, and various notes and papers which littered the petite area. The spiders kept to the shadowed corners of the crawlspace, weaving their webs, vying for every bit of the remaining darkness. BeeBee sat on her cot, a loose white t-shirt and a pair of Hello Kitty pajama bottoms adorning her body, her brunette hair tied tightly into a ponytail. Her knees were pulled in close to her chest with Koda resting on them. She played with his ribbon, retying it for the twentieth time. The walls were covered with randomly scattered photographs. The frozen instances hailed from different times in her life, the moments most precious to her. The bears head was tilted toward the wall, seeming to stare at the photo that was directly next to them. BeeBee looked to the picture, and smiled softly, "That's Daddy and me." She turned the bear's head to look at her, "Well, we don't have any pictures of you yet." she giggled rubbing the tips of their noses together as she animated Koda's reaction. She turned his head back to the picture and cocked it to one side. "No, he's not here. He went away a long time ago…I don't know where he went…but I hope he's happy…How did it happen? You really want to know?" she nodded the bears head slowly, before looking to her father's picture. The man had a soft gruffness that gave off a protective air, his glasses causing his face to appear framed and smart. His chin rested on top of her head, his arms draped around her tiny shoulders, a proud grin spread across his gentle features. The five year old BeeBee in the photo had a wide toothy smile, even with her two fronts missing. She sighed softly gazing at the picture and began her story, "Well, I was eight years old…and it was a cold November day…"

_The wind was whipping through the trees, the soft dying leaves dancing, going out in a brilliance of color. It had grown colder throughout the day and I hadn't brought a jacket to school. So of course, I called Daddy. His work, the translation of ancient Atlantean text, kept him at home for the day while Mama went off to run the bookstore. He told me he'd be right over with a nice warm jacket to "keep his little girl toasty on her walk home." His voice was so soft, so gentle with me. He was always gentle when it came to me, like I was a precious object he never wanted harmed….I was told it was a sudden thing, the shootout… That it broke out rather quickly, my father and the other four people had been standing at the crosswalk, waiting for the light to change allowing them passage. The five hadn't even had time to think before gunshots erupted from everywhere. The bullets that flew past were unidentifiable in origin. My father tried to keep away from the incoming fire, trying to save himself; I think it was more for my sake then his own safety. He was shot only once, in the chest, the bullet piercing his heart with such force it was literally torn asunder, instant death. They told me that he fell backward, my small red jacket covering his lifeless face……….The police tried to help us, but the culprit of the fatal shot couldn't be determined, the criminals had been using the same caliber gun as the police. Soon they gave up, filing my father under "unsolved" and moving onto more "important" cases…. At his funeral…Mama cried so hard, but I didn't, I couldn't, that thing devoid of life in the coffin was not my father. My father, who had been helping me tie the laces of my little sneakers just that morning while he uttered his last words to me, "You're growing up so fast mon petite belle. I'm afraid I might miss something." Daddy, whose joyous smile and caring arms were never far away from his little girl, couldn't be dead…_

BeeBee sat silent and unmoving after her recount of the story. "You would have liked Daddy, Koda" she said softly gazing at the photo "…he knew everything." She stared into the deep black marbles of the bear's eyes, reflecting the colorful lights above. She took another glance to the picture of her father, and leaned over kissing the photograph, "Bonne nuit mon père." She whispered, her voice faltering only slightly. She lay down hugging Koda tightly to her, looking up at her pictures, hearing a deep true laughter in her head, causing her to smile as her eyes closed and she relinquished herself to her dreams. 

L's ebony orbs floated over the last words of the case file of BeeBee's father, "the case remains unsolved…" He got up from his chair, slowly walking over to a large filing cabinet. He opened a drawer and let his fingers trail over the manila folders inside, placing Christophe Dusol's folder back into its proper place. He closed the drawer turning to his couch, his curiosity sedated.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

SAB: ……review.

Translations:

_Bonne nuit mon père_ = Good night my father

_mon petite belle _= my little beauty


	4. Day 7

S: ….. *looks at date* *looks at date of last entry* …. MY BAD!!!!

B: *glares* I've been poking her for months!! My fingers sore T-T *holds it out* kiss?

S: …….

A: I'm just an innocent bystander dragged along by their insanity.

S &B: OH SHUT UP!

S: ….I've been lacking in the motivation department….

A & B: Understatement of the century?

B: The final motivational technique was that of Bribery/threats!

A: *nods* we bribed her with the Sims.

S: ….. *hangs head*

B: I threatened not to let her have it.

S: …. I said I was sorry…. *looks to readers* I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TTTTT_TTTTT

B: well this is what we dragged out of her with major persuasion and EDITING on our part…

S: …….. this what you get when you DRAG it out of me…..

A: I handle vocabulary and sentence structure

B: I do everything else.

A: *glares at B then shrugs* yeah you do.

S: ….so….we start now?

S.A.B.: ENJOY!!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Day 7

The paper bag swung in his left hand as the sunbeams flooded through the glass onto his light brown hair. The smug smile painted across his face was one that could only belong to him, Light Yagami. He waved at the woman at the front desk, his smile turning sweet while holding the bag up to show his intent. It was his father's lunch. The woman blushed with indecent thoughts and let him through; after all he was just delivering a package, something he did quite often for his hard working father. Light walked down the various corridors toward the headquarters. Ryuk never far behind, asked, "So, when are you just going to give up, eh Light? They may tolerate your presence every now and then, but how could you ever expect to be allowed to be a permanent member of the team?" Light glanced back at Ryuk, his smug smile returned to his face.

"Me? Give up? Come now Ryuk…I think something is going to happen today that will tip the odds in my favor, call it, Godly intuition." He chuckled as he approached the door to headquarters.

BeeBee sat upside down on one of the identical black leather couches playing chess with L. She was losing, but seemed to be enjoying herself none the less. She had been singing her song all morning and finally stopped after L agreed to play chess with her. Matsuda was sitting at his desk working tediously when he absentmindedly began humming the song to himself in the silence. Aizawa's eyes widened in horror; he quickly walked up behind Matsuda and smacked him in the back of the head, fiercely whispering, "What do you think you're doing? We just got her to stop singing that!" Matsuda, rubbing the sore spot of his head looked up.

"Sorry! But it's been stuck in my head all week!" he whispered back.

"It's been stuck in all of our heads and you're not helping!" they both looked over to BeeBee, her hair today was neon green with long bangs; it hung in high pigtails, which fell in ringlets down to just above her shoulders. Her outfit was a white skort that fell down to her knees, her leggings were the same dark blue as her button down collared shirt, both with small white star accents. Her white go-go boots were gently kicking back and forth on the back of the couch. Koda sat next to her, in an imitated position. He had never once left her side from the moment she'd opened his box. Her face was thoughtful as she contemplated her next move. Light strolled into headquarters, L and BeeBee too caught up in their game to pay much attention, the rest of the team doing work, glancing up and recognizing the chief's son. Light, immediately noticing a new female in the workplace, walked over to the pair and stared down at the chess set.

"Found a new playmate, Ryuzaki?" he asked looking at BeeBee, already his mind working and forming a plan. BeeBee glanced up at the youth, her head tilted slightly before finally she smiled.

"Your hair looks glazed, like a donut! What kind of gel do you use?" he grinned and place a hand on the back of his head as if in a shy reaction.

"It's naturally like this." BeeBee raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah...and this is my natural hair color." She said in her cutesy way. L placed a lollie in his mouth, what could almost be a hint of a smile creeping onto his lips. BeeBee moved a piece, "Your move, Meeko!" L quickly moved his piece.

"Checkmate." He said in a monotone.

"Aww….again? Rematch!" she said flipping out of her position and sitting up normally. Light strolled around the couch and sat down next to BeeBee. Ryuk walked behind them, letting his eyes roll up and down her, flashing a razor-sharp grin.

"This one looks delicious, Light. I'd love to watch her break." Ryuk said licking his upper lip menacingly. Light seemed to ignore Ryuk's comment for the moment and focused on the woman next to him.

"So, what would your name be?" Light asked BeeBee who looked at him and grinned.

"My name is Sarabellah, but you can call me BeeBee!" Light smiled softly.

"I'm Light Yagami, the Chief's son. He told me there was a new member of the force, although, he hadn't mentioned how cute she was." L stared at Light, twitching only once. A strange smile grew on Beebee's face at obvious the complement.

"Well…merci…I think…" she said while setting up the chess board, "Encore Meeko?" L shook his head.

"Play with Light for a while, BeeBee." He stood and walked to a computer, leaving BeeBee in Light's company, finally getting a chance to do some actual work.

Light moved to the freed space across from BeeBee while she flipped back into her previous position. Light stared at the oddly positioned girl in front of him, scheming. "So, BeeBee, why don't you tell me a bit more about yourself?" her head tilted slightly at Light's question.

"Well that's a rather vague inquiry; don't you think…what would you like to know? You'll have to be a bit more specific, Light." she said bluntly moving her piece first. Light smirked at her comment,

"Very well, why don't you start off by telling me about your family?" She smiled mischievously.

"Are you positive you want to know?" Light raised an eyebrow.

"If I didn't want to know, would I have asked?" BeeBee shrugged and nodded her head once.

"Fair enough, you asked for it." She took a deep breath, and then began. "Well right now I'm living with my mother, Jenivive, and she owns a bookstore, Le Livre Dusol. Well she owns it, but we both run it. I say we both run it because though Muma runs the register she's not that great with the customers, and she doesn't like to restock, well she does, but she tends to get lost in the stories. Sometimes I'll catch her reading the books instead of putting them out…at least I wait until I'm done with the stocking before I pull them back down." She paused for a moment; Light moved to speak but BeeBee just kept going after taking another breath. "I love to read, I mean who doesn't just love Stephen King, Holly Black, and Neil Gaiman?" she chuckled moving a piece, "Then there's Victor Hugo, Alexander Dumas, Dostoyeveky, J.K. Rowling, Marcus Zusak, Laurell K Hamilton, and Nancy Werlin." The chess game continued as she endlessly listed authors she had read. Light stared in slight amazement barely paying attention to the pieces he was moving. "Then we can't forget Bram Stoker, Mary Shelly, Earnest Hemmingway, Henry James, Emily Dickenson, Charles Dickens, and Nathaniel Hawthorn." Aizawa walked over to the dumb-founded Light, and patted his shoulder leaning down.

"You did ask for it." He whispered into Light's ear then walked back to his chair next to Matsuda, who was chortling slightly at the familiar situation. BeeBee then seemed contemplative for a moment. She picked up a piece then said matter-of-factly, "But my absolute favorite is actually a tie, between Edgar Allen Poe and Shakespeare." she nodded once and Light moved a piece.

"Well alright, so you live with your mother, we've established that much. So what about your father?" BeeBee froze for a moment blinking twice, then quickly moved her final piece.

"Checkmate!" she said in the twitch note, luckily L was too far away to hear it. She then quickly grabbed Koda and sped to the door, "Aur-revoir everyone! Gotta run!" she yelled back to the other members of the team as she walked through the sliding doors. Light rose slowly from the couch. Starting after the girl.

Beebee was halfway across the downstairs lobby when Light caught up to her.

"Sarabellah!" he called. She didn't stop. "Beebee!... BeeBee!... BEEBEE!" he shouted in increasing volume.

"Que?" Beebee stopped at the revolving doors and turned to see Light. He strolled across the lobby wearing his most endearing smile.

"Let me walk you home?" he asked already leading her through the revolving doors. The receptionist behind the front desk heaved a deep sigh of disappointment as she watched the two of them leaving together.

"Um …Well…Sure…I guess." She said with a bit of hesitation. Once they were outside he offered his arm. She simply glanced at it and then kept walking leaving Light standing empty armed and slightly puzzled. Light waved off his mild confusion and quickened his pace to catch up to the increasingly strange girl.

"So, you must be incredibly bright to be working on the task force at such a young age? What is it you do anyway?" He asked with prying curiosity, Ryuk floating behind playing with BeeBee's hair, causing her to swat the back of her neck where the ringlets were tickling it.

"I didn't think I was that young,…but I translate an ancient text…something about Atlantean governmental and religious tactics." she answered quizzically.

"Why would they need that?" He asked looking to BeeBee as they walked down the street, on their way toward the bookstore. She thought for a moment placing a forefinger on the tip of her nose, and then removed it as she replied.

"Honestly I don't know…but why so many questions about what I do?" He faltered quickly switching topics.

"…I noticed a lot of your book choices had something to do with the paranormal, does that interest you?" BeeBee nodded fast.

"Oui! Very much so!" she said excitedly her face lighting up as all previous tension instantly faded, "I love the paranormal! And the supernatural!" she said very fast, starting to ramble about various things like Ouija boards, tarot cards, and mythological creatures , but Light stopped her before she got too far into it.

"I like the supernatural too; you could say that I have a…vested interest in it." He smirked. Ryuk chuckled behind the pair, getting the small joke. "What does Ryuzaki say about the supernatural?" she looked rolled her eyes then slumped her shoulders in a mock-L style and said in a monotone.

"'The Paranormal is an abstract concept that cannot be seen, studied, or proven; therefore cannot exist.'" She then burst out laughing, "Silly Meeko." She giggled and looked to Light, "But you believe!" she said smiling finally seeming to warm up to Light's charm, "You just went down a bit on my eerie scale. Yeah, you had been close to "major creepy guy…must avoid." But, don't worry you gained a few points. We will defiantly have to talk again Light Yagami!" she said as she skipped the rest of the way to the front door of the quaint little bookshop. Light stood there smirking with satisfaction as he watched her turn smiling and waving enthusiastically, then disappear behind the large mahogany door. He then looked to Ryuk.

"I think she will be very useful, at least I can get a better look at the inner workings of Ryuzaki, and the two of them seem to be getting rather friendly. After all, 'keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.' I can learn more about the force; see if they're getting any nearer to the truth." He scoffed, "but with Ryuzaki's lack of faith in what we know to be true, I doubt he'll ever find us out." Ryuk shrugged.

"I still don't see how this is going to work. But that only makes it all the more fun to watch." He cackled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

S. & B: AT LONG LAST…..Chappie 4….. 5's almost done….if that's any consolation.

A: *pokes head out of covers* wha?

B: you fell asleep again didn't you?

A: Perhaps. *covers head with blanket* ZzzzZzzzZzzz

S: come on its only 3 am!!!

A: ……ZZzzzZzzzzZzzzZzz

S & B: Quiter….. w

B: *passes out* ZzzzZzzzZzzZ

S: …….. *looks at them both…snoring…* …….*falls over* ZzzzzZzzzZzzzz

(five min later)

S: oh…your still here….. 5 will be up soon…PROMISE!!! ^^ I already wrote half of it…..' kinda…. Kks! Bye!!! *falls back over on top of the other two*

S.A.B.: ZzzzZzzzzzZzz *dreaming of reviews…..LOTS OF THEM!!!* ZzzzZzzZZzzzz


	5. Day 10

A/N

SAB: WE feel so proud of ourselves!!! We wrote four chapters!!!

B: Granted they're pretty short chapters, but the last one's long!!!!

S:….yeah…after not posting anything for quite a while….four chapters is kinda an apology…

A: *looks up from War of the Worlds* yeps we're sorry. *continues reading*

B and S: … *glares at Amanda*

A: *glares back with equal intensity* What? For all you know I could be getting ideas for later chapters!

B: From War of the Worlds?

S: Is there going to be an alien invasion???? I am so not writing that!!!

A: NO! No alien invasion….but they have some cool ideas…have you ever read it?

S: Does watching the movie count?

A: *cocks head* partial credit.

B: *hangs head in shame* I fail….

S: *looks at chappie* ….they need to read that….. SO NO MORE NOTES TILL THE END!!! *nods defiantly*

A: KK!

B: READ IT FANNIT!!!

A: That is an example of our made up cuss words…you can guess what it is a representation of.

SAB: enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Day 10

"Do it again!" BeeBee said excitedly, a strand of magenta hair falling in front of her eyes. She stared eagerly at L, who had a look of slight irritation on his face.

"No." he said in a slow but agitated tone.

"Do it again!" Beebee pleaded bouncing a little on her knees. L took a breath.

"No." he said flatly.

"Do it again!" L looked at her, very annoyed.

"Damn it NO!" he said. Aihara walked over glancing at the two, then spoke.

"What did you do?" L turned to him and said in a very strained voice.

"I have no idea!!" he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Do it again!" she squeaked.

"How could I possibly repeat an action if I don't know which action to repeat?!" L asked, the frustration in his tone only slightly noticeable as he attempted to mask it beneath apparent calm. Beebee placed her forefinger on the tip of her nose in thought for a brief moment.

"Je ne sais pas, but Do It Again!" she giggled. L heaved a sigh, his fingers never ceased pinching the bridge of his nose. He then stood and, slumping, glared at her.

"BeeBee, if you don't know, and I don't know, how could I _possibly _repeat what you want me to do?" he then waved his hand before she could say anything and walked to his room, closing the door behind him. Watari sighed lightly at the departure of his boss. BeeBee on the other hand, blew the strand of her hair from her face, becoming bored. Today's outfit was bright and sunny in nature. Canary yellow was the dominating color, considering it was just about every inch of her clothing. The running shoes she wore were yellow, with a streak of sky blue where the laces should have been. A pair of canary yellow and white striped stockings ended under a pair of loose pure white shorts. The shirt she had on was a canary yellow peasant top. Her magenta hair, which was styled in high bobbles, was accented by a yellow hair band with an even brighter star on the left side. She reached a climax of disinterest since everyone was working, even Watari, who had taken it upon himself to watch over BeeBee. She decided to entertain herself by walking around the room, curiously opening various doors and drawers, in search of their contents. Soon she reached a door with a keypad, and pulling on it, discovered it to be locked; Watari walked over and said to her.

"Oh you won't be able to get in there Miss." BeeBee looked over to him.

"Por que, Grandpere? What's in there?" Watari smiled,

"It's just a private safe for Ryuzaki." BeeBee's eyes brightened.

"What is Meeko keeping in there?" Watari raised his eyebrow,

"Well, this and that; whatever he finds important I assume." She began pressing random buttons on the keypad, but kept getting a 'buzz' noise and a "DENIED" comment.

"Miss, shouldn't you be translating?" BeeBee looked up at Watari and smiled nervously.

"Umm……Belki…" Then after one more try at the keypad, she huffed and stood up straight, looking toward L's room. "Hmm." She then crossed to the door, opened it without a second thought and entered L's domicile.

Once she was inside she saw L lying on his small bed, fast asleep. She 'humphed' and thought for a moment before silently walking over to him while smirking, a plan forming in her mind. She crouched next to him so her eyes and nose were the only things visible above the side of the bed. She giggled very softly and watched as L slept. She had a slight mischievous look as she whispered to herself, "I wonder if he's susceptible to hypnotic suggestion?" she thought for a moment more, then whispered, "Smile." L's lips curved upward ever so gently. She mutely cheered, air clapping her hands. "Sad." He suddenly looked as if he was going to shed a few tears but it was clear that he wouldn't. She cheered once more, doing a small twirl. "Angry." She almost yipped when he looked furious, she had never seen such emotion on his face, and it excited her. She had a very devious idea, "Bee Bee is stealing your candy…" at first he looked a little agitated, and then hurt, as if the wigged headache had taken a bite out of his precious candy… and eventually he reached out a little as if to take the phantasmal sugary sweets. She quickly thought back to the locked door, "L, quick! Our only escape is through your locked room. What's the combination to get in?" L quickly started to rant off numbers.

"52…9..543..8…" BeeBee then did yip, causing L to wake up. "Huh? Wh…what are you doing here?" But BeeBee just smiled, and giggled.

"Are you aware you talk in your sleep?" then skipped out of the room, humming her song. L quickly got up and moved after her, unknowing of what he had said.

"BeeBee…what are you planning? What did I say?" he thought for a moment, "Watari!"

Translations:

Je ne sais pas = I don't know

Por que, Grandpere? =Why Grandfather?

Belki = Turkish for "Maybe"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N

SAB: Mewness! Chapter 5 is up…FINALLY!

A: About time!

B: Did you like it?

S: they will say in their reviews. *Glares at you* REVIEW!!!

A: Don't threaten our readers!

B: that wasn't a threat more of it was a command.

A: there was an implied appeal to force.

S: ….STOP PUTTING THINGS FROM PHILOSOPHY 220 IN THE AUTHORS NOTES! ….I have enough of that class…. T-T

B: ….. I don't have that class….

A: Be thankful.

S: …we're getting off topic again.

B: I thought that was our quirk….?

A: …no.

S: yeah it is and you know it…

A: *giggles* Yeah….

B: YAY We is random!

SAB: *SQUEE* REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	6. Day 11

B: I LOVE THIS ONE I LOVE THIS ONE I LOVE THIS ONE …*SQUEE*

S and A: *twich in unison* DAMN YOUR ABILITY TO USE BEEBEE'S TWITCH NOTE!!!!

A: did you let her have the five hour energy again?

S: Oh hell no. I learned the first time…..that was scary….O.O

B: Nope. This is alllllllll Bellah!! I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!!!

A: Oh dear God.

S: …yeah. This chappie is all about Sugar. And more importantly BeeBee's reaction to it. You'll see.

B: ….YEAH! Its kinda like mine. And Sammies….

S: ….Shhhhhhhh!!!!

A: I have stories for you all later!

S and B: *glare…and pounce* READ IT QUICK!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Day 11

L was staring up to the ceiling while standing in the middle of headquarters. This was all Watari saw as the grey headed man walked in. "Sir? Is everything alright?" L didn't look at Watari, but instead pointed up. Watari followed the pointed guidance from his boss. BeeBee was swinging from the rafter upside down.

"WEEE!!!" she exclaimed in a high pitched voice, Koda clinging desperately to her shirt; but it was a useless action. He fell, L reaching out effortlessly and catching him. "HI!" she squealed.

"Watari, Get the tranquilizer gun." L said in a monotone still staring up at the swinging girl. Watari chuckled lightly.

"That's funny sir, she is rather hyper-"

"No, get the gun." Watari looked a little shocked.

"But Sir, -"

"Now, please." Watari then nodded.

"Yes Sir." He then hurried off. BeeBee dropped down and flipped landing perfectly in front of L.

"HI Meeko, I just made a phenomenal discovery! Apparently! If you consume half of your body weight in glucose, dextrose, and sucrose in a twenty-four hour period! You start experiencing vast amounts of extreme energy and a severe state of hyperactivity!!!!" she inhaled and stared at L for a moment, shaking in an almost vibrating state, then yelled excitedly, "I like sugar!! Do you like sugar!?! Cause I do!! Huh, Huh, do ya?! Twitch! Twitch! Sugar!! Sugar!! SUGAR!!" when she uttered the last sugar, she hit the twitch note, causing the customary reaction from L.

L stared at her, sighing softly. "Watari!" He shouted slightly, as he watched her do summersaults and other various gymnastic moves out the door. He held Koda and looked at the bear. "I'm sorry. It's my fault that you have to live with that." Watari walked back in and stared at his boss.

"Are you talking to the bear Sir?"

"Yes…he feels my pain." BeeBee then ran back in and grabbed Koda from L's grasp as she ran by him doing laps and various dance moves to music only she could hear. "Shoot her Watari." He said calmly. Watari aimed for the girl and sighed softly.

"Sorry Miss." He said then fired. The dart hit its mark, piercing her shoulder, and BeeBee fell over behind the couch. Watari ran over, "Oh my god, miss I'm so sorry…" as he peered over the edge of the couch, she popped up.

"HI GRAND PARE!!!" Watari clutched his chest and fell backwards landing on the floor with a thud. "Oh no!! Did I make your ticker go Boom???" Watari breathed a little hard for a second.

"I…I'm fine Miss…just a little startled." BeeBee nodded and turned to L, looking a little defiant.

"Silly! Tranquilizer darts don't work on me!" she then blinked a few times and held up a finger. "Sugar coma's however…" she said then fell over passed out on the floor. Since Watari was still recovering from shock, L sighed and walked over to the prone girl. Looking down at her he said, more to himself than anyone else.

"You…are a handful." Then leaned down and picked her up. "And in the way." He put her on the couch. She laid there clutching Koda snuggling and sleeping. "Why do I keep you around again?" he said with a true question in his voice. Watari looked up at his boss, as he stood and dusted himself off.

"She's a challenge sir. And you love a challenge." L looked over at Watari.

"I suppose your right, but sometimes she seems too much to handle." After a moment of the pair staring at the still comatose BeeBee, Watari spoke.

"You could always send her home Sir." L's eyes widened a bit.

"And admit defeat? Never." Watari chuckled and walked away. "Where are you going?"

"To put this apparently useless gun away; since normal forms of sedation don't work on our little Sarabellah." L felt a hint of a smile, and then shook his head.

"BeeBee…" that was all he needed to say.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

SAB: Sugarhighs is DONE! *Squee*

S: we squeed a lot this chapter.

B: Well it fits! It's all about sugar highs and squee seems to fit…plus its twee.

A: Yes, twee is a word. It means cute.

SAB: REVIEW!!! Please?


	7. Day 19

A/N

SAB: *stare silently for a moment*

B: His breath smells…

S: yeah an odd mix of mints and various forms of alcohol.

A: He was crushing me. AND tried to "review" this….I think we might end up on some random myspace or facebook page…

S: um yeah some explanation…we were editing and making authors notes in the lobby of our dorm, when these two drunk guys came in…and like…yeah…it was an awkward experience.

A: Especially when those girls started taking pictures and various video instead of stopping them.

B: I knew they were drunk when they first came in.

S: Um yeah. Well enjoy this chapter, it's really awesome!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Day 19

"Hey everybody!" BeeBee said walking into an empty headquarters. She clutched Koda to her chest as she looked around. "Everybody?" she said again, but the answer was still silence. "Hmmm. I'm alone…in a large space…with a computer…" She looked at her MP3 player and smirked mischievously, then race to the computer trying to turn it on, but it was locked. She huffed then got on her knees opening the bottom panel and found the simple plug that she hooked into her MP3 player. Suddenly a random explosion of music flooded the headquarters. "Ah!" she yelped and threw Koda into the air, the lanky bear landing on the back of the couch, the loud burst having surprised her. Once she had regained herself she exclaimed enthusiastically, "Szuper!" in Hungarian, then flipped through her songs quickly and stopped on "Daddy DJ, the bassbreakerz remix" by Basshunter, it was a much faster and more techno version of the song. She then began to dance.

BeeBee began her dance by bobbing back and forth to the beat. As the beat sped up she started twirling and moving all around headquarters, grabbing Koda off the back of the couch, and tossing him into the air, catching him effortlessly. They continued to dance, twirling and moving to the beat. The music calmed for a moment and she slow danced with Koda before it sped up again. She used the furniture as a prop, jumping and using it to balance herself as she did various aerial tricks. She had to discard Koda on the couch while she did so, but he didn't seem to mind. She kept dancing fast and rapidly until the song ended. "Aww…" she said pouting a bit…but the next song to fill the headquarters was "Caramelladansen" the Swedish version, of course. She started by doing the traditional Caramella dance, but being BeeBee, she couldn't do the traditional thing for long. She quickly grabbed Koda and started making him do the internet craze dance. They both twirled onto the couch, jumping and dancing on it. BeeBee laughed, completely lost in the music. She jumped onto the table and started doing the same dances she was doing on the couch. Unfortunately the table wasn't as forgiving as the couch and she slipped, knocked L's chess set off the table, and sent it shattering onto the floor. BeeBee landed on the couch, Koda in her grasp. She stared in horror at the shattered pieces of L's beloved chess set. "Oh mon Dieu!" she yelped shooting up into a standing position. "I need a broom!" She raced to the door, sliding a little on the floor. Just as she reached it, it slid open. L stood there staring down at her, a slight perplexed look on his face. "Um…Hi Meeko!" she said nervously.

"What did you do?" he said in a monotone. BeeBee looked at Koda who was twiddling his paws.

"Uh…Nothing…" she still stared at Koda, but blocked L's way as he tried to come into the room. He raised an eyebrow.

"What did you break?" BeeBee bit her lip, looking even more anxious.

"I haven't…I mean I…" he looked at her and made her meet his eyes. Hers were watery. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!!" She finally yelled. He sighed and walked in, BeeBee allowing him to pass. He stared silently at his decimated chess set strewn across the floor.

"You're going to replace this." BeeBee whimpered slightly and nodded. He looked up at her "Leave." He said softly. She walked over to the computer and grabbed her MP3 player. As she walked to the door she looked over at him.

"Am I fired?"

"Leave BeeBee…." She whimpered again and as she was about to leave he spoke again, "I'll see you tomorrow." BeeBee perked up a bit and skipped out of the place humming softly, already knowing how she was going to replace L's chess set. He picked up the only unbroken piece, it then fractured and disintegrated. He sighed at his loss.

The next day BeeBee snuck into headquarters, making sure no one saw her with her package under her arm. She put it on the table and un-wrapped it. Beneath the brown paper was a magnificent chess set. The board was beautifully handcrafted marble; the cool stone tiles were inlayed with silver for the separation of the squares. She flipped the latches on the front of the maple wood outside of the set. Once she opened, it the inside was deep purple velvet where the pieces were resting. On the half that was opened the white pieces lay, they were each intricately designed and had a very benign and good look to them, while in the part that still rested on the table the black ones were safely in place. As the white, they were also very intricate, but they seemed to have a dark and malignant appearance. She set the pieces carefully onto the table, then onto the chess set in position to play. She then sat on the side of the table where she usually sat, awaiting L's arrival. He walked in the door and looked to BeeBee, who looked up at him, awaiting approval. L slid over to her, and appraised the chess set, eyebrow raised. "Wow." He said impressed, then moved a piece. "Your move." BeeBee smiled, knowing she had won him back. She moved a piece and life continued in her world.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N

SAB: CHAPPIE 7 COMPLETE!

S: So despite the small inconvenience of earlier….we did manage to edit and author note this chappie. ^-^ I hope you appreciate our efforts and the chess set…which is one that my family actually owns. ^-^

B: *off in day dream land*

A: *reading a book*

S: So I'm alone in this one…..' tehetehetehe *starts writing personal file* *evil laughter*

A and B: OH NO YOU DON'T!!! NOT WITHOUT US!

S: ….wait…they don't know what a personal file is…

A: They can guess.

B: Esspecually with your perverted mind.

S: *hangs head* yeah…*laughs nerviously* But you two love it. And you know it.

B and A: …………

B: *Goes off in day dream land again* L…*dreamy sigh*

A: So that closes off this chapter!

S: Yep. *continues writing personal file*

A: *shakes head and resumes with book*

After a few moments…

A: Oh yeah. Review! ^-^


	8. Day 23

A/N

B: *dances around the room* "I'm walkin on Sunshine! Woaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!" ^o^

A: *listening to her own computer through headphones* "It's a love story, baby just say yes!" -o-

S: …...' *starts working on new personal file* *snicker snicker*

A: *takes off headphones* What?

B: "Time to feel-" Wha?

S: *curses* damn I've been caught.

A: You think you're going to get away with writing a personal file, without showing us every single line?

B: *peeks head over laptop screen* I knew you were listening to Santana!!

S: T-T

A: Actually its Chad Kroger with Santana…. *shrugs* technicality.

B: *glares…then says* wait…was there a reason for all of this?

SAB:…………………….. *thinks*

A: AH yes! Authors note…story... what chappie are we now?

S: *looks at top of page* 8 apparently. Wow…8….i didn't think we'd get past 4.

B: and whose fault was that?

S: *hangs head* My bad… um anyway, this is chappie 8….

B: Boy aren't you guys in for a kick in the a-*Amanda covers her mouth*

S: teehee…I can cuss and you can't…

A: *glares at Sammie*

S: O.O sorry Amanda….

B: *muffled*

A: huh? Oh. *removes hand*

B: READ CHAPPIE 8 AND BE ASTONISHED!

S and A: *nods*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Day 23

"YOU'RE HOW OLD!?!?" the entire task force shouted in unison.

Earlier….

"I hate age stereotypes." BeeBee said sitting on the opposite side of the couch as L and reading a Stephen King novel.

"Hmm?" he asked barely looking up, a cup of overly sweetened tea held at his lips. She closed the book setting it on the table beside the chess set, and then turned on the couch to look at L.

"You know stereotypes. Like, if you're a certain age you should act a certain way. Or if you act a certain way, you must be a certain age. They just agitate me. Actually all stereotypes irk me in general. You're essentially placing people into easy groups! When everyone is a separate individual!" she had grown more flustered as she spoke, to the point she was yelling the last two sentences. L looked at her with a blank face and said in his usual monotone.

"You are not a unique little snowflake; you are the same decaying organic matter as everyone else." he stated placing the cup down on the table. BeeBee gave him a glare and spoke.

"Gracias, Señor obvious." She rolled her eyes a bit; he shrugged and picked up a stack of papers Watari had just placed on the table. She took a few breaths as everyone worked….well everyone but Matsuda, who was being a bit lazy and eavesdropping. After a few more seconds BeeBee blew a strand of blue hair out of her eyes, kicking her converse sneakers making them scuff on the floor. "You know, it's all about perception. For instance, for someone who doesn't know you, they may perceive you as a morose reclusive person. And when they get to know you their perceptions are proved true." She paused for a moment as he looked at her. "Wait…bad example. But people shouldn't make generalizations. I mean look at me. People would never guess my age just because of the way I act." Watari had been listening to the conversation and spoke up.

"Well miss…I must satisfy my curiosity." BeeBee looked up at him.

"Yes Grand-père?"

"How old are you?" BeeBee smiled brightly and said.

"Oh, I'm 23."

_**NOW…**_

"YOU'RE HOW OLD?!?!?!?" the entire task force shouted in unison. Well all but L, he just stared.

"23…..why is that too young?" BeeBee asked.

"Well, not really I'm 24…" Matsuda said a little confused.

"Oh! So no worries then!" she said smiling, and perking up. She then tried to continue her conversation with L but Matsuda kept talking.

"You can't really be 23." He said shaking his head. This caused BeeBee to turn and look at him.

"Why do you say that?" she said inquisitively. He scoffed.

"Ph come on BeeBee, the way you act, the way you behave…" he almost immediately shut up when he saw the confused look on BeeBee's face, and stared at her as she stood and started walking toward him, slowly.

"Ok, I'm a little confused, what about my personality makes me not 23?" Matsuda faltered, looking to Aihara for help, the other male shrugged as if to say, 'You're on your own.' Matsuda swallowed.

"Um…well you're not…"

"I'm not what?" she asked closer to him, her head titled slightly.

"You're….not…mature…." She looked relieved.

"Oh! Mature! You want me to be mature. Well…ok…which one?" Now Matsuda looked confused.

"Which one?" He asked as she giggled.

"Well sure. There are a variety of mature stereotypes. For example…" she immediately shifted so that she was standing, not with her usual playful and child-like manner but with a surprisingly perfect posture. She then leaned gracefully against a nearby table. "…there's the Intellectual." Her tone was completely altered from her usual high pitched squeak, to a scholarly and sophisticated mid-tone. Even L was a little wide-eyed at her sudden transformation in demeanor. "Someone who say has multiple degrees, in Psychology, Linguistics and Philosophy, with a Minor in Mythology," her mouth forming a satisfied grin. Matsuda was essentially floored, eyes wide in disbelief at what he was witnessing. BeeBee then continued. "Someone who can rationalize a situation; take in all the possible outcomes and decide which course of action should be taken." Her demeanor changed again to a frantic and stressed position, she began to pace as she spoke, her voice shaking. "Then, there's the worrier. Constantly on the move, have to get this done, have to be here, at this time, and I CANT BE LATE! I HAVE TO GET THIS PAPER DONE PERFECTLY OR I SHALL FAIL AT LIFE!!!!!!" she took a few shaky breathes, then calmed rather suddenly. She had her back to a concerned Matsuda as she took a very calming breath, turning slowly and facing him. Her face was extremely different, as if she was another person; her mouth was forming a slow smile, her lips slightly parted. Her eyes were half-lidded in a "come hither" look. As she spoke her tone was low and smooth. "And then…we have….the seductress."As she slinked over to Matsuda who was currently only speaking small unrecognizable sounds, his mouth slightly agape. "You know the type that's necessary for…" she sat down on his lap an arm around his shoulders, "procreation." Her fingers stroked his hair softly as she stared into his eyes. "Is this mature enough for you?" she said in a breathy tone.

"Y…yeah…." She laughed softly, once.

"Do you like this…side of me?" she said stroking her other hand up his thigh causing him to have major…issues…

"Y…Yes…very much…." She leaned in and let her lips very gently touch his ear.

"Do you think I should keep it?" she whispered annunciating the final t. Matsuda's eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"Please? Yes…please do…" her hand stroked his hair then moved away from it slightly.

"Well I…" She smacked him in the back of the head. "DON'T!" she said reverting back to her high pitched tone of voice, and immediately hopping off his lap. Matsuda was left a little bit stunned, then quickly hopped up.

"Um, I'll be right back…" then hurried out of the room in the direction of the bathroom. BeeBee had her head cocked a little staring after him. Then looking to the rest of the team for guidance, but they were of little help, considering they all seemed to have similar reactions. Aihara and Moji were staring, mouths agape; Watari seemed to be blushing slightly as he coughed and turned away, the chief having a similar reaction to the old man. L just held his lollipop on his lower lip, eyes fixed on BeeBee.

"You…You're…I give up." He said and put his lolli back in his mouth returning to his paper work to get his mind off certain thoughts most common to males. His mental thoughts racing _I am above primal human instinct, I am above primal human instinct…_ BeeBee plopped down next to him, picking up her book, the trace of a smug smile on her face. She went into her normal position on the couch, her feet bobbing in the air, humming her song lightly. Watari walked over and looked down at her.

"Miss, I…" his thought seemed half formed, BeeBee looked up at him the smile still plain on her face.

"Yes Grand-père?" she said her voice not quite in its regular pitch. He held Koda in front of her and she let out a squeal, and grabbed him, sitting in a regular position only facing the opposite direction. "Thank you!" she hugged Koda tight to her, and Watari pat her head and said with a slight sigh of relief.

"Stay this way Miss…you're less confusing." Though BeeBee looked confused she could barely hear L mutter.

"Amen…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N

A: *chuckles*

S: *Snicker*

B: *snort*

A and S: *stare at Bellah then laugh*

B: Don't laugh at me and my incapability's!!!!

S: *chuckles* anyway, so yeah. She's 23….NEVER GUESSED DID YA!

B: We didn't expect you to…she wasn't originally 23…but it made for an interesting plot twist!!! ^-^

A: Since we figured out that L's actually 25.

S: …. .' *pulls up the romantic personal file*

B and A: *tackle Sammie* DON'T YOU START!!!

S: *is tackled and barely breathing, but laughing*

A and B: READ REVIEW!!!! BEFORE SHE STARTS GETTING IDEAS!!!

S: *muffled* Too late!!!

*after a few moments, and A and B have occupied themselves with something or another (most likely something L related)*

S: …*quietly whispers* If you want to see what I wrote….…. with some guidance from Bellah *looks back at Bellah* who won't admit it… then drop me a line, and I'll put it up as a one a shot….

A: *looks up from Crime and Punishment* I heard one shot!

S: O.O Oh Sh** I'm in trouble….


	9. Day 27

A/N

A: *sings* "Vaya Con-dios my darling….." ……Damn you Bellah!

B: It's not my fault! I have to remember my lines! You have no excuse!

S: …..

N: *sniffs cheese that is not melted and pokes with spoon* it's not cheese its rubber…

C: *continues to work on cover letter*

B: ………………In other news I found a guy who says –sniffles- =^^=

A: *rolls eyes* yes…we know.

S: *watches History channel * You know this chapter is really long. And I liked writing it.

C: yip. *keeps writing while nomming on chips*

A: *chuckles* Matsuda thinks BeeBee is a blonde.

B: Hell no she's not a blonde!!! She's a brunette! Like all three of us….wait…now we have two more…*checks their hair color* They're brunettes too!! YAY!

S: …………………………………..' UNDERWEAR!

B: that was weird for even you…. No wait…no it wasn't, never mind.

S: I was trying to be random…I failed…. *sniffles*

A: doesn't trying to be random defeat the purpose of being random?

B: Damn you and your English Major brain!

S: Logic does not apply to us. WE DEFY LOGIC!!! *punches fist up in air*

*everyone stares*

S: …. *hangs head dejectedly*

N: *comforts Sammie* Well anyway, here's chapter 9. It's very interesting! Read and review!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Day 27

"How did I get myself into this?" BeeBee stated lightly hitting her head against the back of the cubicle.

The Day Before

"I can do it!" BeeBee squeaked, popping up from her spot on the couch. L looked at her, doubt filling his ebony eyes.

"BeeBee, you've never worked undercover before." he stated dully.

"Says you." She said in rebuttal, holding Koda on her hip where her hands were placed. She walked over and gave L puppy eyes, "Oh come on Meeko…I can do this…Don't you trust me?" He sighed.

"Yes, but I also know you, therefore, no." BeeBee huffed,

"But Matsui can't do it all on his own!" Matsuda looked up from his computer, after hearing his name.

"What?" he asked, Aihara leaned over and answered.

"Oh nothing, BeeBee just said that you can't go undercover on a very dangerous mission all on your own. "

Matsuda stared for a minute then went back to his work, muttering in defiance. "I can too…" Aihara chuckled and went back to his work.

L looked to BeeBee as she made another plea. "Do you doubt that I can act appropriately?" L's memory, and most likely the rest of the team's as well, flashed to just 4 short days prior, and shook his head.

"No, it's not that…" before L could finish BeeBee hit him with another point.

"And the guy is Greek, Matsui can't speak Greek!"

"You can easily translate through a microphone." BeeBee scowled and thought for a moment, trying to think of another point. Aihara looked at the screen, and turned toward the task force.

"Sir, I don't think that will work."

"Why?" L said looking to Aihara.

"Well, they are authentically Greek, if Matsuda was being given the translations through a microphone, he wouldn't have the accent or flourishes, and they are…picky…about the people they let in." L sighed for a moment then turned to BeeBee and said defeated.

"You can go…" BeeBee, in a fit of excitement, did her form of a victory dance; which was too spastic and fast for description.

Early the Next Day

Matsuda was pacing slightly in headquarters. L looked up from his now towering sugar cubes, and stated in his usual monotone, "You're going to scuff your new shoes, Matsuda."

"I can't help it sir…" L sighed softly and put another cube on top. The doors opened and everyone looked over at…a blonde. The blonde woman was in a business suit, the skirt of which was a few inches too short. Her beige blouse was nearly hidden behind a brown jacket, which matched the skirt. Her dark brown high-heeled peaking-toe shoes made a small 'click-clack' on the tile of the floor. Her eyes were hidden behind a pair of black rimmed glasses that rested on the tip of her nose. The blonde's hair was held in a high and tight bun, with her bangs falling on either side of her face. Just as Matsuda was about to ask who the girl was, she tripped, sending Koda flying through the air, into Watari's hands. "Hi BeeBee." She looked up from the ground, Matsuda coming over and helping her up. While she dusted herself off Aihara looked to her still chuckling softly.

"How do you plan on doing this if you can't even walk in heels?" BeeBee glared at him.

"I'll figure it out! It can't be that hard! Women do it every day!"

"You don't." L said popping a sugar cube in his mouth.

"Yes I do! Granted they're platform heels…but it's basically the same principal!" L shook his head and stood.

"Well, let's get started." He walked over to the consul and sat down in a chair, pulling up a file on the screen. "We have the layout of the building here." A 3-D model of the 30-story building appeared on the screen, he highlighted some areas. "This is the entrance. Someone should be there to meet you in the lobby and escort you up to the executive office on the top floor." A picture of an overweight man appeared on the screen. "This is Giles Pantelas."

"Eww." BeeBee couldn't help but comment. L looked at her for a moment before continuing.

"You'll be meeting him in his quarters, where he keeps the tape we need."

"Why do we need it again?" BeeBee asked. L sighed,

"Why did I need your book?"

"An Investigation."

"Exactly."

"But that doesn't-"

"When you've retrieved the tape report back here. We'll be in constant contact through your mics and ear-pieces." Watari took BeeBee to the side and outfitted her with her mic and ear-piece. No one seemed to move for a moment; L, seeing their hesitation, simply said, "Go." Everyone then moved into his or her positions, BeeBee and Matsuda walking out the door. After they left and L had confirmed that they could hear them, and they could her him, Watari walked over, still clutching Koda.

"Are you sure she'll be ok Sir?" L sighed.

"She's an adult Watari."

"But she's BeeBee."

"I know."

Matsuda had to clutch BeeBee's arm as they walked down the street. "How are you going to survive without me to hold on to?" BeeBee looked up at him and blew a stray strand of hair from her eyes.

"I'll be fine." She made Matsuda let her go and straightened her clothing, beginning to slowly walk on her own. "It's just a matter of positive thinking." She then began to walk repeating to herself, "I'm not wearing heels. I'm not wearing heels." She walked for a ways and grinned proudly; she was doing quite well, that is until her heel slipped into one of the holes of a sidewalk grate. As she plummeted backward Matsuda rushed in and caught her before she could hit the ground. "I am wearing heels…" she said a little defeated. After a few moments of getting her heel out of the grate, beginning to walk with Matsuda's help, then her trying to once again walk on her own, Matsuda asked her.

"So, you're a blonde huh?" she looked stunned.

"Hell No!" she yelled.

"Okay, okay…did you dye it?" She looked at him.

"You're really not good at this disguise thing are you?"

"…um, is that a no?" BeeBee sighed and grabbed his hand and put it on her head.

"Feel. Its synthetic, means it's a wig." Matsuda nodded, blushing a little. They then continued with Matsuda deciding not to say much more, considering everything he said was shot down.

L felt like banging his head on the computer screen as Aihara spoke what just about everyone was thinking, "They're discussing her hair…?" While the rest of the team listened to and watched their undercover fellows Watari quietly played with Koda; making the little bear dance gingerly on the back of the couch. L glanced at Watari he tilted his head in curiosity.

"Watari." The old man dropped the bear onto the couch.

"Yes Sir?" he looked a little embarrassed.

"Run and get something for me."

"Yes, Sir." He picked up Koda and held him as he walked toward the door.

"Watari."

"Yes?"

"Leave the bear."

An imposing 30-story building stood in front of them, its revolving doors turning slightly. Matsuda looked at BeeBee one more time asking, "Are you sure you can do this BeeBee?" She nodded mentally preparing herself to speak in Greek, going over the finer points out loud before starting inside; Matsuda followed quickly behind her. Inside, they were greeted by an impressive front. Directly in front of the pair was a set of twin staircases leading up to a landing; in between the staircases there was an elevator. The receptionist's desk was on their left, a well-groomed man behind it. BeeBee smiled politely at the receptionist, who nodded in greeting and pressed a call button, "You two may wait here for now." He seemed to be eyeing Matsuda, a hint of wanting in his gaze. The pair sat on the two of the plush chairs next to the receptionist's desk. After a few moments of waiting the elevator doors opened and a rather tall man with slick black hair and dark sunglasses walked out. He approached the two and began speaking in Greek. (The dialogue between BeeBee, the Assistant, and the Boss, after this point, is in Greek; unless specified by the authors.)

"Welcome to Pantelas Industries. We've been awaiting your arrival. We received your e-mail and Mr. Giles would be more than happy to do the interview." he said with a pretentious grin.

"Thank you. We feel honored that Mr. Pantelas is granting us an interview." BeeBee responded in kind. The man looked her up and down, for a moment. "Well Miss, not a moment to lose. Follow me." He then looked to Matsuda, and said, "Sir, might I ask what you will be doing to help the beautiful journalist here?" Matsuda faltered and looked confused at being addressed in Greek. BeeBee turned to him and translated, but before Matsuda could answer him the Assistant said with a smirk. "You may wait here for her return." This time the receptionist translated and added.

"And you can sit right here next to me…" Matsuda looked a little worried at the way the male was looking at him, and glanced at BeeBee, the concern showing on his face, but BeeBee simply smiled gently.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" She told him as she followed the assistant. They walked into the elevator as Matsuda sat down in the chair next to the receptionist's desk. He couldn't help but worry for the wigged girl.

Back at headquarters, the agents were gathered around the monitors, still watching BeeBee and Matsuda's progress. "So far, so good," muttered Aihara to himself. L nodded in response.

"I wonder how long it will last."

The elevator chimed as the doors opened, revealing the top floor; though they still had to go up a set of private stairs. As they walked through the building BeeBee noticed an uneasy silence. She turned to her guide, "Excuse me Sir, but may I ask where all the workers are?" the man took his sunglasses off and held them in his hand.

"Oh, it's a holiday of sorts for our workers; the lower ones at least. Mr. Pantelas seems to believe that having these types of holidays inspires the workers to love him and treat him with more respect. We higher ups still have to work unless we are given special permission by Mr. Pantelas." He appraised her skeptically. "What paper did you say you worked for again?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "I have to say that your boss wasn't very…helpful on the phone, or so my secretary said. He sounded rather… depressed." BeeBee smiled a little thinking of the morose Meeko.

"Don't take it personally, he's always like that. And I'm with the Sanyo Sanbun." He nodded and they continued. She walked with him until they reached a small set of lavish stairs, seven steps at best, but they were carpeted in a rich looking red material, and there were rails on either side. The guide motioned for her to go on.

"The door you will enter is the second one. I shall leave you here, as I have a few personal matters to attend to. Good Luck." He said and nodded to her, turning his back and leaving. BeeBee looked after him, then walked up the stairs, it was only then that she noticed she was alone. "L…" she said in a whisper, "I have a bad feeling…" His monotone seemed to calm her nerves.

"Don't worry BeeBee, we're here with you. Just continue the mission, and soon you'll be on your way back home." She nodded and walked to the door. As she knocked and entered it, Aihara suddenly discovered something.

"Sir! We just lost visual feed from that room!" L looked over at him.

"What?"

Inside the office Mr. Pantelas was sitting behind a desk, he looked at BeeBee and smiled. "Come in! Come in and sit…" he motioned to a couch to the side of the room. The room couldn't be called an office, it had too much of a personal touch. There was a desk, yes, but it was curved and wrapped around, looking more like a bed than a desk. Instead of chairs and the cliché potted plant there was a couch, and paintings, sculptures and a fountain. It all dripped wealth, power…and in an odd way, sex. BeeBee gulped slightly as she walked to the couch, she sat down and pulled out a pad of paper and pen from the bag she had carried with her. It was much more professional that anything she would have normally carried. "So, what is a beautiful young woman like yourself doing out working? You should be someone's girl…" he wasn't obvious about it, but he stared down her chest and up her legs. She coughed slightly, noticing his motions of advancement.

"Um, sir, I would like it if we could just continue with the interview…" she said, and put her pen to paper, "So, why don't you tell me about yourself?" He seemed to be grinning. "Did…I say something amusing?" he shook his head.

"I was just admiring you Ms…?" BeeBee faltered slightly, and then regained her calm.

"Mrs. Matsui." She said smiling.

"Mrs.? You're not wearing a ring. Well…I think I'll just call you Miss…" BeeBee bit her lip in exasperation.

The team listened and Aihara couldn't help but talk to Matsuda. "Hey Matsuda, you're married." The other male jumped with a start.

"What??!!" he said startled, the receptionist looked up.

"I didn't say anything…but if you want me to…" Matsuda looked to the other male.

"Wh-what?" he blinked as the receptionist giggled.

"Oh come on…I saw the way you looked at me when you walked in."

"I…looked at you?" the receptionist smiled and walked over to sit next to Matsuda.

"Yes…you did…You don't have to pretend…the cameras can't see us…" Matsuda scooted over a seat.

"Um, I don't know…what you think you saw but…really man…I…." the receptionist put a hand over Matsuda's mouth.

"Shh..shh…Call me, Nagi." Matsuda was highly uncomfortable.

Giles Pantelas was sitting next to BeeBee on the couch, his arm not-so-conspicuously around her shoulders. "You know Miss…these clothes are a little…constricting don't you think?" BeeBee was staring at her pad, she had been writing 'someone get me out of here' in Arabic for the last five lines. She was about to make a comment to the contrary when L piped in her ear.

"Try and get him out of the room. Then you can get the disk…that is your objective, in case you've forgotten." BeeBee held in her viperous comments for L as she said in a seductive voice.

"I completely agree with you…." She walked her fingers up his thigh. "Do you have better ones?" he shivered.

"Of course…Give me a moment…" he stood with some effort and slinked into an adjoining room. As soon as he was gone, she shot up.

"That comment was completely uncalled for!!!! Did you not see what he was doing to me!?" She said in a harsh whisper.

"No. We lost video feed from the moment you stepped into the office." He said bluntly.

"WHAT?" BeeBee exclaimed causing Giles to yell from the other room.

"Is everything ok?" BeeBee then thought quickly and said.

"Fine! I just saw a…a…a spider!" she then quickly ran to his desk, riffling through his drawers in search of the desk, mumbling various curses in different languages when her efforts failed. "Wo ist es!?! she whispered. She then saw the disk right in front of her on top of the desk. "Oh." She grabbed it and as soon as it was in her pocket, Giles walked back into the room, wearing seemingly only an ill-fitting black robe. She looked up at him appalled and said, "Oh shnaga…"

"Was that a word?" Aihara said.

"In her language…I think it means…oh shit." Moji said from the corner. Back in the office BeeBee was slowly making her way to her bag, grabbing it.

"Um, I think I should leave…it's getting late and my associate is waiting downstairs…" He advanced on her.

"You can't leave now…we were connecting so well…" he got close to her.

"Really, I should go…" she stated while slowly backing away from him. He grabbed her hip, hard.

"No, you can't…." she yipped as his hand moved to her ass, and he squeezed. Her voice returned to its normal pitch as she yelled.

"Alright! I've had enough!" she kneed him in the groin and he let go immediately, crumpling to the ground in a heap of apoplectic pain. She sprinted for the door, throwing it open and rushing down the stairs. After tripping a few times as she ran across the eerily empty office space, she stopped at the elevator door panting softly. She pressed the up button, taking a quick glance at the number of the floor that it was on. 12. She was on 30. L spoke to her.

"What happened?"

"What happened???? He tried to…Never mind!!! I've got your stupid disk! I'm leaving!!" As she waited, looking around the place for any signs of guards. Giles stepped out of his office, still doubled over slightly. He was yelling into a cell phone.

"GET HER!!!" a couple of guards came from the first door on the personal hallway, they were armed. BeeBee looked at them and cursed.

"Shi-!!" She started running down the various flights of stairs. She tripped on one of the landings, and looked down at her feet. "DAMN HEELS!!!" she kicked them off, chucked them at the still pursuing guards, and kept going. Maybe I should go back and get those… she mused as she ran, but then a gunshot was fired in her direction and that thought quickly died. Once she reached floor fifteen the stairs ended. "WHAT??" she saw a door and ran out into another huge room of cubicles, about halfway across the room she was fired at again, she ducked down into a cubicle and sitting with her back to the wall, trying to be as silent as possible. "How did I get myself into this?" BeeBee stated lightly hitting her head against the back of the cubicle.

While BeeBee was running L and the others were trying to find a way to get her out. Matsuda was quickly informed; he stood, making Nagi, the receptionist fall backward. "Where are you going sweet thing?"

"Just keep the door clear Matsuda. You can't help her right now. Keep the exit ready for her escape." L quickly told him.

Matsuda grudgingly sat down then looked to the receptionist. "No where…hey…do you think you could do me a favor?" he asked.

"Anything for you handsome…" Nagi said with a flirtatious smile.

BeeBee looked carefully up over the cubicle wall, and spotted the other staircase leading down the rest of the way on the other side of the room. "Jackpot…" she whispered then looked around for the guards with guns, they were getting closer to her location. She snuck over to the edge of the cubicle and sprinted to the next. She kept repeating the action until she was out of their range, and then sprinted all out to the stairs. They spotted her as she ran into the opposite stairwell, beginning the rest of her decent. When she heard more gunshots she hopped onto the rail and slid down five flights. She almost fell off the rail about eight times, but it was faster than running. When she finally reached the base level she burst through the door and yelled, "MATSUI!!!! LETS GO!!!" as she slid down the last ramp. Matsuda looked to the receptionist and nodded. The guards that had been on their way down to meet BeeBee and cut off her exit were stuck in the elevator in between floors 6 and 7. Matsuda grabbed BeeBee's arm and lead her out the door, and down the street.

Once they were safely away they stopped for a moment to catch their breath, BeeBee practically hanging on Matsuda for support. "Th…That…" she couldn't finish her sentence, but reached into her bag and pulled out her black converse, slipping them on. Matsuda looked amazed.

"You had those the whole time!?" she shrugged with a half smile.

Upon reaching headquarters BeeBee gave L the disk silently and walked away, still in a slight daze.

Watari handed her Koda as she passed by. She clung to him, burying her face in the bear's head, muttering, "Never again, never, never again." as she flopped down on the sofa.

"You were the one who volunteered," L called over his shoulder, before Koda suddenly smacked into the back of his head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N

A: *hums Ode to Joy* I love this song…

S: *Hums Toccata and Fugue*

B: *plays Canon with a techno beat on her computer*

N: *taps In the Hall of the Mountain King

C: *sings Valse Romantique*

S: pretty…….Mine is maniacal.

A: Mine is Soothing.

C: Mine is Dreamy.

N: Mine is entrancing!

B: Mine is bouncy!!!! *does dance to techno beat*

ABCNS: WE LOVE CLASSICAL MUSIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

B: AND TECHNO!!!!

*all turn and stare at Bellah*

C: *gives thumbs up from behind computer*

S: yep. We love techno too!

S: So, I hope you liked the CEO incident! ^^ It was fun! REVIEW!


End file.
